Mt Disney High
by thewriterforever87
Summary: At most high schools, you have everyday friends that are considered 'normal'. At Mt. Disney High, you have Disney Princesses, Greek Gods, Greek Heroes, Disney Princes. All wrapped up in one huge high school, with a side package of romance, adventures, and vengeance. Ah, high school...
1. The Boy Who Helped

Hello! This is my first story, so I hope you guys like it :) I also hope that you guys know all your Disney characters... and also Greek Gods/Goddesses! So this is like all the cliché (I know, I know... but I like the idea!) Disney High but the Disney princess franchise girls/guys are the freshmen, the other Disney Characters are the sophomores, the Greek heroes like Achilles are the juniors, and the gods and goddesses are the seniors. The villains are the teachers, mostly. So... enjoy! -G

* * *

Chapter One

Belle struggled to lift her suitcase out of the car trunk. A strand of her chestnut hair flew into her eyes, and a book in the nook of her elbow fell to the ground. Belle sighed, and reached down to pick it up, momentarily abandoning her case. Where was her father when she needed him most?

Oh, there he was, chatting to one of the teachers about the architecture of the school. Belle could hear his voice from the car, but she knew she couldn't stop him. Her father Maurice was a man who loved everything about building things, as he was an aspiring inventor, and he would want to ask about Belle's new school. It rose from the ground like a castle in the medieval times, with gargoyles on the roof and high turrets.

Belle returned to the task of getting her heavy suitcase. Disney High School was prestigious boarding school, with many wealthy kids who all had designer wear and Jimmy Choo shoes. Belle, however, did not own many pieces of clothing, and packed her bags with books. Belle had a heavy bag; she could not pick it up herself.

Just at that minute, a tall boy with long red-gold hair briskly walked to Belle's car and picked up Belle's bag. She stood there in amazement, staring at the somewhat intimidating boy's muscles. After he had picked up the bag, he proceeded to carry it to the front steps of the school and on a luggage cart.

He had not said anything, and when he started to walk away, Belle called out. "Thank you!" The boy didn't turn around.

As soon as she was sure all her bags were settled, Belle wandered to a bench, and opened her book. The time passed quickly when she was reading, and in half an hour Maurice stood by her side. "Good bye, Belle."

Belle put down her book, and gave her father a big hug. "Bye Papa! I'll miss you!" She gave her father a large kiss on his balding head, and watched him head back to their car. He gave one last wave, and pulled out of the parking lot. Belle was on her own now.

She tightened her grip on her book. It was her only anchor in this strange new ocean that was her high school. As Belle was about to open her book, a tall slim girl with long golden curls who seemed Belle's age touched Belle's shoulder.

"Hi! Are you in freshmen year?" The girl asked, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Yes…." Belle replied, unsure of what to say. Who was this girl?"

"My name's Aurora. I'm in freshmen class too! Come, let's go with all the other freshmen girls. We noticed you standing alone, and we wanted to meet you."

"Um, okay. My name's Belle French."

"Nice to meet you! Where are you from?" Aurora asked. Belle noted that as she walked, it was with some sort of elegant stride. Belle guessed that Aurora was a dancer, a very talkative one.

"I'm from a small town in the south. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Washington DC. My dad's a senator there." Aurora

"That's cool!" Belle said. She had assumed that Aurora was rich, the girl's clothes, though simple, seemed designer. But Belle had picked up on another air from Aurora, one of a farm girl or another girl who lived in a place with not a lot of people. Belle momentarily frowned, but just shrugged it off. She'll find out more about Aurora later one.

The group that Aurora had referenced seemed like the entire grade- there were boys and girls, people tall and short, blonde and brunette, a redhead and ones with black hair.

"Hey, guys, this is Belle. She's in our grade too!" Aurora exclaimed, followed by Belle with a small wave. "Hi, I'm Belle. But you know that already." She said, which was followed by a few laughs.

Surprise flickered on Belle's face by their laughter. At her old school, she did not have many friends. At her old school, all the girls there dismissed education and only focused on beauty. Belle actually studied and read, but all the girls were jealous of Belle, much to her disappointment and confusion. Overall, it resulted in Belle being a loner and nerd with no friends. To have all the grade surrounding her and laughing at her joke seemed like an alien world. It was all she could do to smile.

A crowd of girls came forward to introduce themselves.

"Hi Belle, my name's Cinderella. But everybody calls me Cindy." A girl with burnt red hair smiled.

"My name's Ariel." Said a girl with fire-truck red hair.

"And mine's Jasmine. It's nice to meet you!" Said a girl with long black hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes.

The tirade of freshmen came forward, and Belle soon was introduced to almost everyone. Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Mulan, Rapunzel, Tiana. Belle liked everybody, they all seemed nice. But she knew that she had a dorm mate, but she wasn't sure.

"Do you guys know who is in dorm 401?"

"Oh, that's me!" A melodious voice said. Belle looked over, and saw that it was Tiana, an African-American girl simple green clothes. Belle walked towards her, and the rest of the crowd seemed to follow her example and go meet their dorm mates. Belle smiled slightly, again; she was not used to being a trendsetter.

"Hello!" Tiana said, smiling a brilliant white grin.

"Hi!" Belle responded, "My name's Belle French."

"My name's Tiana Jones! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Belle said, liking the polite, formal way Tiana spoke. "Are you excited for school this year?" Belle winced when the question left her mouth. What type of teenager liked or school?

But to Belle's astonishment, Tiana's eyes lit up at the question. "I am! I'm from the poorer parts of New Orleans and didn't have the best education, so when I applied for Mt. Disney High and actually got _in_, I was over the moon! My Mama, too."

"Really? Me too! At my school nobody cared about education. So this school, is just, I don't know, wow! I want to be a writer, and this school seems to have the perfect setting….." Belle reddened when she mentioned her aspirations to be a writer; she had never told anyone before out of thoughts that they thought it would be foolish. But there was something about Tiana that made Belle open and carefree.

Belle realized, with a start it was the feeling of having a friend, a kindred spirit that she could confide with. With a small smile, that this could be the dawn of new era for Belle.

She could like this new school.


	2. Never Look Back- Especially with Alice

Chapter 2- Don't

Anastasia looked down at her school information sheet, brushing her short red hair out of her eyes. Dorm 310. Who was her dorm mate? Hopefully it was Kida again; she had begun to like the mysterious girl. But she probably wasn't; the school wasn't bound to pair _them_ up again. Stealing Ms. Regine's precious mirror together had convinced the school officials of _that_.

"Um, excuse me, everybody!" A small voice chirped from the steps that all the sophomores were gathered around; it was that crazy girl Alice Carroll. She was known throughout students and teachers to daydream in class 24/7. Everybody avoided the girl; Anastasia included.

"Um, excuse me, but is anybody in dorm 310?" Alice asked again timidly over the chatter of the group. Anastasia groaned, and slapped the sheet of paper on her forehead. Alice Carroll? Of all the students in the whole entire grade, why did _she _have to be her new roommate?

Anastasia groaned again when she realized she had answered that question earlier: her antics with Kida made the administrators pair her up with the crazy one. Sighing, she leaned against a nearby tree. But just as soon as she had laid her head on the bark, it snapped up again by the sight of pure white hair flash through the trees.

Anastasia ran after the girl with white hair, Kida, and tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"Kida, you would not believe who I got for a dorm mate!"

Kida laughed, "No _you _won't believe who I got for a dorm mate. She's the worst."

"Uh-huh. I got that dork Alice Carroll."

"No way! I take what I said back, you got the worse dorm mate."

"Who did you get?"

"I got this girl named Lady. Her real name is Lady, can you believe that? Anyway, she didn't even bother to introduce herself, she was to hung up on her boyfriend. His name is Tramp. Sounds like a total thug," Kida said, making a face at Anastasia, "but they fell so hard for each other."

"Alice was calling out for her new dorm mate- but I didn't answer. I mean, really? Only freshmen ask out in public who their new dorm mate is." At the end of Anastasia's sentence resulted in Kida and Anastasia's eyes shifting to the whole crowd of freshmen; this year, it was a large group. All the girls were separated into groups of two, obviously talking to their new roommates. Anastasia and Kida rolled their eyes at each other, obviously thinking the same thing. _Were we that stupid when we were freshmen?_

Anastasia suspected they were, but she didn't care. A whole year at Disney High had cured her of giggles and bubblegum pink lip-gloss. Anastasia almost laughed out loud; she never giggled or wore bubble gum pink lip-gloss. As she was one of the only orphans at the whole school and was raised in the system, Anastasia had never given much thought to that useless crap.

When she was six or seven, Anastasia somehow knocked herself out, as most children do from one time to another. But when she recovered on the ice, where she fell, Anastasia didn't know where her parents were. Anastasia was then wondering: who were her parents? What was her name?

Anastasia remembered very little after that; but the coat she had been wearing had her first name on the inside; Anastasia. Anastasia was left in the orphanage while everybody searched for her family, but no one was found. Slowly, Anastasia understood her situation: somehow, somebody had left her in the cold. They weren't coming back. She focused on surviving the numerous homes the system provided, but she was 'given back', or rejected, by the families. When the high school Mt. Disney High appeared on the various school lists for high school or college the orphanage provided, Anastasia jumped for it. She had heard good things about, and wanted to get as far away from the orphanage as she could get. Mt. Disney High was on the other side of the country.

So Anastasia left, and didn't look back.

"Still, I can't believe how large that grade is. I mean, our grade is huge, but that crowd? This school will be ginormous in a couple years." Kida said, snapping Anastasia out of her recollection.

Anastasia fake laughed, not wanting Kida to see her mood. Kida got really overdramatic. "I know, right? Come on, let's go to the school. Looks like unpacking time is almost done."

As they headed over to the front steps, Anastasia barely listened to Ms. Regine, the principal speak. She was too busy giving Alice a look-over. She was wearing a puffy blue dress, one that Anastasia once wore. In the second grade. The dress was short, and striped green and black stockings reached up to her knees. A black bow was on the top of her head, but flopped over and onto her forehead. Overall, she had the effect of a girl that went into a thrift shop, blind, and dressed herself.

What was worse however, was that Alice caught Anastasia looking at her, a gave a prim little wave. Anastasia, mortified, turned back to Kida. Never look back, especially if Alice is right behind you. She could catch you.

Once the principal's speech was over, Anastasia knew that the storm was coming. The meeting of the roommate. Anastasia supposed she should have been dreading the meeting, but once she walked inside the school, she was too caught up in awe that she didn't care about Alice.

The main hall had most of the classrooms branching out on all sides, and a grand staircase that led to the upstairs dorms. The floor and staircase was made of white marble, with a long red velvet carpet down the middle. The sun came through the multiple stained glass windows, and enhanced the Greek statues and works of art that decorated the hall.

Anastasia remembered feeling like she had stepped in a grand and magnificent castle when she first came, that same feeling washed over her again. The whole crowd murmured their approval of the school, and headed to the staircase. On the first floor up, the seniors left to their dorms. The second story, the juniors. On the third level, Anastasia and Kida, with the rest of their grade, left for their rooms, smiling in mock at the freshmen, who had to walk all the way up to the fourth floor, where there rooms were. It was very tiring to walk up all those steps, and that was why the seniors had the first floor.

Anastasia made her way to dorm 310, one of the last ones in the hallway. Kida was in dorm 301, and both did not like to be on their own, with strange new roommates.

"Hello!" A high voice said. _Speak of the devil,_ Anastasia groaned on the inside; it was Alice. "You must be my roommate. But I saw you in the crowd when I asked earlier, why didn't you answer?"

"I, um, had earphones in. I didn't hear you." Anastasia awkwardly lied. Alice frowned, she obviously didn't remember her having earphones. "Oh. Well, should we go in?" Anastasia nodded, and they walked in.

The room looked the same as her freshmen dorm; two single beds, a large walk-in closet, and two nice wooden desks. The school provided, to go along with the castle-like theme, provided silk sheets and feather pillows for the bed, and the window gave a gorgeous view of the nearby forest.

"Oh, this is lovely. I had so expected a nasty view like the one I had last year, which over-looked the field. It was horrible." Alice said in delight. However, Anastasia was already unpacking, although she secretly agreed with Alice. Except for the field thing.

"What do you mean? About the field?" She asked.

"Oh," Alice shuddered, "there were mushrooms all over it. I really don't like mushrooms." Anastasia raised her eyebrows in response, but decided to stay silent. She didn't really want to know. Alice started unpacking too, and the first thing out was a framed photo of a cat. "This is my cat, Chessie. It's short for Cheshire, you know. He's my dear and I simply _hate_ leaving him at home with mother."

_Oh great. She's a cat lady already._ Anastasia thought. _This is going to be an interesting year._


	3. The Invincible

Chapter 3

"Hey, bro, over here!" Achilles called over to Odysseus, waving his hand. Seeing Achilles' waving hand, he jerked his head in a 'sup nod and rode his skateboard over to Achilles.

"Hey, the almighty invincible one! Wassup?" Odysseus asked, bumping fists with Achilles.

He put a smile on his face, saying, "Well, I'm gonna punch you to the ground if you mention that name again." He said in a brotherly way, punching Odysseus lightly on the shoulder. In response, Odysseus grabbed him in a headlock, and they fell to the ground, scuffling.

"Boys! Split this up," A hard, cold voice commanded, "_Immediately_." Achilles and Odysseus looked up at who they realized as their history teacher, Mr. Hades. Although he was a home room teacher for juniors, he was a strict and unforgiving history teacher for all the grades. Achilles had him for a teacher in freshmen year, and he still shuddered when he remembered the endless amount of homework.

"Sorry, sir," Odysseus spoke up, looking down at his shoes. Hades looked at Achilles expectantly, who rolled his eyes, saying, "I apologize, sir." Achilles hoped that Hades didn't catch the eye roll- he was in enough trouble as it was on the first full day of school.

"Both of you boys know that fighting on school property is a large offense at this school." Hades lectured, his voice a deathly calm. "And you boys should get suspended for a day for it, however," Achilles and Odysseus looked at each other in hope; maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all, "Since it is the first day of school, I will let you off with a more minor punishment. Detention in my office for a week."

Achilles looked up at the teacher with an expression mingled with confusion and a bit of relief. Sure, it was nice to not be suspended. But a whole week of detention, with that wind-bag? Odysseus, however, did not say anything; so neither did Achilles. Odysseus usually was on the better side of most teachers, and Achilles should probably follow his lead.

Hades soon left, which was followed by Achilles sticking up an obscene gesture after him. "That son of gun…. Who does he think he is, telling us what to do and ruining our first week of school?"

"Dude, I thought you didn't care about school." Odysseus responded mildly.

"What do you care? Either way, I'm doomed. I'm with that dude for home room. I'm not gonna survive!" Achilles groaned.

"Ooh, dude that's harsh. I got Mrs. Potts for home room. You know, the old lady who teaches home ec?" Odysseus said while a tall, pretty, dark-haired girl walked by. "Are you in Mrs. Pott's home room? No way! I am too!" She said, butting in on the boy's conversation.

Achilles glanced up at the girl in annoyance, but Odysseus didn't seem to care. Instead, he put on his winning smile; one that told Achilles "I'm going to get some chicks tonight" and got up to introduce himself.

"Are you really? That's cool." He said. The girl beamed, saying, "I know, right? My name's Penelope, by the way." She said, sticking out her hand.

Odysseus shook it. "My name's Odysseus. So what other classes are you in? Maybe we are in some together….." Odysseus got up and started walking with Penelope, leaving Achilles in the dust. He gave Achilles one last triumphant, regretful but not-looking-so-regretful look and focused all his attention on Penelope.

Achilles kicked his skateboard, thinking about his past love-life. So far, he had no real relationships. He had tried dating a younger chick named Wendy, but she soon got the hots for a boy in her grade named Peter and dumped Achilles. Then, a girl who was named Andromeda, but she left him randomly half-way through freshmen year. Sure, there were plenty of cute girls in his grade, in the grade below him, and especially in the newest freshmen group. But Achilles felt like everybody was bound to match up with one another except him. So, once Achilles had come to the conclusion that he simply didn't need girls, he focused on football.

Achilles seemed to be born with natural talent for all sports, but especially in football. Achilles himself had stopped being modest about that years ago; because it was the truth. On the field, when he had the ball in his hands, every throw he threw with perfect accuracy and strength. He had stopped counting on how many touchdowns he scored after her passed 50. He thought, secretly, that part of the reason his application was accepted was because of his athletic talent. Achilles had quickly risen to the top popularity-wise, and was soon one of the coolest kids in school. Achilles was called the Invincible on the field, because while he had the ball; no one had every succeeded in tackling him down or was fast enough to catch him.

Achilles had naturally assumed that his talent would make girls flock to him; but none had. Once he was over his initial puzzlement, he just shrugged and decided to focus more on his sport. It was the girl's loss if she didn't choose him. Not his.

The bell that signaled the end of free-time and the beginning of dinner, and Achilles hopped on his skateboard and rode to the cafeteria. When he walked through the doors, he was unmoved by the large windows and gleaming marble tables. Instead, he found his way over to the table Odysseus was sitting. While he was on his way; he saw his dorm mate Daedalus. The kid was super smart and had an A+ average, but his personality was cool so Achilles liked him. Achilles nodded at him, and he nodded back. Daedalus turned back to his notes, and Achilles plopped down on a bench next to Odysseus.

"So, bro, how's the girl? Penelope?" He asked, grinning wickedly.

"Super good, dude. Turns out we're in almost all the same classes. Crazy, right? But, she seems pretty good. Speaking of which, why don't you try to hook up with someone, man? You seem to be lonely lately."

Achilles laughed. "Okay, first of all, this is the first day of school. How can you tell if I am lonely or not?" Odysseus shrugged, saying, "I can just feel it." He said in a completely serious voice that made Achilles wonder if he could read minds. How else could he know what Achilles was thinking when he was gone and talking to that chick? But it was ruined by Odysseus cracking a smile, and Achilles shook his head.

Never mind.

"But seriously, you need to hook up with someone. There's gotta be the right girl somewhere in this school. I'll even forgive you if she's a freshmen."

Achilles thought about telling Odysseus about how he felt that everybody was going to be together except him, but then shook away the thought. He wouldn't have understood.

"No, man, I should focus on my sports. That's the only thing that matters, right?" Achilles said, with a smile, but he was feeling the exact opposite.

* * *

**Hello! First of, all please comment! I would really love some feedback. Anyway, this chapter was in the perspective of a boy. I am a girl. Thus, this is a cause for me to go crazy with the 'mans' 'bros' and 'dudes'. I know, a stereotypical boy who rides a skateboard. If you don't know your mythology, then you should know that Achilles is the 'invincible' Greek warrior who fought in Trojan War. Now, let the marks around the word invincible be a warning to you. What will happen to Achilles in high school? I think you can make the parallels. Oh, and by the way, Penelope did marry Odysseus in the myth, she will be his long time girlfriend. Achilles is a loner. Poor him.**

**Also, Hercules will not be in this year. I couldn't choose between putting him in the Disney section or the heroes section, so you will see what happens to him. Cue evil laugh and rubbing of hands! **

**Thank you to everyone who follows my story or comments; it sincerely fills my heart with joy to here that people are actually reading it. I'm so happy! **

**Except a POV from an actual Greek God or Goddess! Comment which one I should choose to have the POV from! Thank you! ILYSM!**


	4. Hera's Revenge

Chapter 4

Hera did not like senior year so far. Much less to the fact that she had a sneaking suspicion that Zeus was cheating on her. _Again_. Zeus, her boyfriend, was handsome, powerful, and popular. The girls had flocked to him, but not Hera.

Hera smiled fondly to herself, remembering how she had met Zeus. Hera was not as popular or had as much fashion sense as she had now. While she was just watching the world pass by, Zeus had noticed her sitting by herself. Zeus told her later that he was intrigued. He tried to talk to her, but Hera refused.

"_Hey, are you from Tennessee?" Zeus asked, smiling at Hera in a flirtatious way. _

_Hera grimaced at the cheesy pick-up line, but then smiled. "Yes, yes I am." She said, throwing Zeus off track. In fact, she was from Boston, but wanted to mess with the cocky, arrogant boy who thought he could just pick her up._

"_You… you are?" He said, thrown off guard. "Who are you?" _

"_Does that matter?" Hera said, walking away from him, "All you need to know is that I'm not interested."_

Present-Day Hera smiled at the memory of her younger, sassier self. But then recalled the other ways Zeus tried to get her interested.

_It was a rainy day in mid-October, and everybody was staying inside the warmth and comfort of the school. Hera herself was online shopping with her roommate Hestia; as there was nothing else better to do. There was a strict policy in freshmen visiting the dorms of boys; so Hera had nothing to do._

_The lights flickered; on then off, on then off. Soon, the school was plunged into sudden darkness. Screams echoed from the rest of the freshmen girls, as well as from the rest of the girls in the school. It was right after dinner, on a Saturday night, and almost everybody were in their dorms. _

_Hera looked outside at the weather in disappointment; Aphrodite was supposed to have thrown a killer party that night. Hera was really looking forward to it. As she sat in self-pity, a strange tapping noise came from the window. When she looked closer, she saw that it was a dove. It was wet and desperately pecking at the window. Hera clucked her tongue is concern, and opened the window, allowing the bird to hop on the dry window sill._

"_Hera, watch the fire!" Hestia cried out. She was very protective of the small 'hearth' that was in their room, Hera thought it was Hestia's grown-up way to play 'house', to always keep the fire going._

"_I'm watching it…" Hera said and closed the window, but she was watching the bird out of the corner of her eye. It had a strange tag on it; it had numbers on it. When Hera looked closer, she saw it held the numbers 403. "Hey, Hestia, what do you think this means?" Hera asked._

_Hestia came forward, and scrutinized the numbers. "I don't know, maybe it's the birds number? You know, how some pigeons are used to send messages? But this is a dove that sends messages? But it doesn't have a message?" _

"_Yeah, maybe." Hera said, but another thought popped into her mind. "Hey, maybe it could be a dorm number?"_

"_Possibly," Hestia said in a doubtful voice, "But it's not likely. Why would somebody in our grade send you a bird with on message?"_

"_I don't know, but if it is from someone in that dorm, then he's a freshman." Hera said, referring to the '4' in the number. "Come one, let's go find him. We can sneak in." Hestia groaned, shaking her head._

"_Come one, Hestia, let's do it _now_._"_ Hera said in her most authoritative voice. Hestia had no choice but follow; Hera was like a queen that commanded people what to do. _

_They walked along the halls with almost no trouble, only once did Mrs. Potts ask where they were going, which they replied to the restroom. At dorm 403, Hera knocked on the door sharply. _

_Zeus opened the door, a smile on his face. "I see you got my precious little package. Thank you."_

_Hera frowned and rubbed her forehead, unbelieving at how easily she got snagged by Zeus. She should have known, his father owned almost everything in the area that had to do with the air. His family owned an airplane, why wouldn't they own a dove that sent messages?_

_But, deep down, she was impressed at how far Zeus went for her to come to him. She always respected an opponent. She nodded at Zeus, shooing at Hestia to go. "Okay, you won." She said, with brought an even cockier smile to his face. A handsome face, Hera noted._

"_I think I know what my reward for winning is." Zeus said._

"_Oh, and what is that?" Hera said, looking at her fingernails as if she didn't care. _

"_Yes, it's for you to allow me to take you to lunch."_

"_Oh, really? Where to?"_

"_That, my friend, is not decided yet?" He replied, and then shut the door. Hera was left standing there, a faint smile on her face. She was going on a date with Zeus. That was going to really stir things up at school, that was for sure._

Hera found herself smiling again at that memory; the lunch date was very nice. Zeus had dressed nicely, and they picnicked under an apple tree. The apple tree was called the Tree of Golden Apples, because the apples indeed looked golden. They had snacked on them under the sunlight.

It was then when Hera was the most content with her relationship, because soon she got a suspicion that he was seeing another girl. Hera would have left Zeus if it were not for her pride and the fact that she liked Zeus; a lot.

Her pride was too large to let him woo her, and she allow him to, and then dump him after the first started dating. And there was the fact that she liked Zeus, with his personality, charm, and the fact he chose her for his main, public girlfriend.

Hera said that because, as she said before, Zeus was a cheater. At the end of freshmen year, Hera saw, with her own eyes, Zeus making out with a girl named Io.

Hera, instead of just dumping Zeus like Hestia and Demeter told her too, decided to exact revenge on Io instead of Zeus. So, when Io was gone off for 'studying' with Zeus for a large test that they had, Hera, assisted with by her good friend Gaia, snuck into Io's room.

They then proceeded to completely, ah, redecorate Io's room and closet. Io was a very fashionable and chic girl who had nice pink bed-sheets and designer clothes. Hera ransacked Io's closet, and gave her new clothes.

Hera, when she saw Io, was reminded of a cow, with pale skin and dark black hair, just like a cow was black and white. So, Hera stuffed all her clothes in a garbage bag and put clothes that were only made of a cow-print cloth. Gone were the nice, French clothes! In came the animal prints. Well, only one animal print. While Hera was changing the clothes, Gaia was changing the bed-cloth to a cow-print cloth. They both made sure to not touch Io's roommate, Athena, stuff.

It all took less than half an hour, and nobody was caught. They were in and out, and nobody would suspect them. Expect Zeus, of course, but he wouldn't go public that he was cheating on his brand new girlfriend. Hera could still recall, with vicious delight, Io's screams of horror to find out that everything of hers was made of cow print. For the next week, Io had to wear all this clothes. She gained the nickname, "The Cow", and Zeus came back to Hera. Everything was right.

Of course, Zeus still saw other girls, but not as many as he could have. Hera scared them all away, and their relationship stayed strong throughout the years.

But now, Hera could see the looks that everybody was giving her in the hall. One that she got a couple of times a year, a look that had sympathy and 'I'm glad I'm not you'. Zeus was obviously seeing someone.

And it was up to Hera to stop it.

* * *

**Hello! Are you guys proud of me of how quickly I am churning out these chapters? They all have over 1,000 words! Well, I am. **

**Here's a little mythology on Hera. In the myth, Hera did rebuff Zeus at first. But then, he turned into a bird during a storm, and she cared for it. Then he turned back to his true form, and she married him. For a wedding gift, from Gaia, may I add, they received a Tree with Golden Apples. And Zeus did have an affair with Io, only Hera turned Io into a cow. Unfortunately, Hera doesn't have magic powers, so I just had to give Io a makeover.**

**So, do you feel bad for Hera because Zeus cheats on her? Or do you not like how she reacts to it? Comment you opinion!**

* * *

**PS: You get the idea that every 4 chapters there is the next chapter from a certain grade, right? But, for the sake of not having to many chapters, for every, lets say freshmen POV, there isn't just one freshmen like only Belle, but a POV from Mulan or Prince Charming. You get my drift? Because I want to explore into a lot of people. Thank you! Enjoy!**


	5. Jasmine's Escape to the Woods

Chapter 5

Jasmine looked around the halls; a slightly pained expression on her face. Why was everybody avoiding her? Several boys who had joked around earlier silenced and stiffened when she walked by. Girls who had gossiped stopped talking and stared at her glumly when Jasmine passed.

Jasmine attempted a friendly smile at the group of girls, but she had no response. When they thought that she had gone out of earshot, they whispered in hush voices. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and turned around, heading back down.

The girls and the pair of boys both gave her the same glum stares, and Jasmine's face grew an even more pained expression, but was quickly followed by an expression of anger. _Why didn't anybody want to be around her? Was it something she did? Who was responsible for her isolation?_

Jasmine wasn't beating herself up over it, she was thinking of someone else.

Her anger inside her rising, she marched into the Vice Principal's office. "Daddy! I need to speak to you!" She yelled, causing the secretary who was at her desk give her a stern look.

"_Oh, shush it." _ Jasmine was tempted to say back at the secretary, but reprimanded herself before she said it. It wouldn't help her reputation if she got in trouble with the school teachers. Besides, the secretary didn't even say anything.

Jasmine stood in an awkward silence until her father strolled in. Or, to be more honest, waddled in. Jasmine loved her father dearly, but he was quite round. He was wearing a cream-colored suit, and his long white beard reminded Jasmine of portrayals of Santa Claus. Mr. Sultan was the Vice Principal, and also Jasmine's father.

"Ah, Jasmine! How is your first week of school?" He boomed, wiggling his eyebrows. "Got any boyfriends yet?" He added as a side note, although Jasmine knew he was perfectly serious. She shifted side to side uncomfortably, but then her earlier anger returned.

"Father, I am not here to talk about boyfriends! I'm here to talk about you, me, and this school," Jasmine said, sighing. "I don't fit in here, dad. Everyone here avoids me, like I'm some sort of the plague. Well, not everyone. The only people who talk to me are boys who only talk to me because they want to date me." Jasmine thought about the string of boys, from all the grades, who had asked to go out with her. She had refused every one of them, and it had only been the first week of school.

"What do you mean, Jasmine?" He asked, as they walked into his office.

"I don't want to go to this school. I feel so confined, and you asking boys to ask me out isn't helping." Jasmine visibly flinched when she recalled the _cause _of the string of boys. Her father, when he met a boy he deemed proper, told the boy about Jasmine. She could only imagine the conversation:

"_It's very nice to meet you, young man," Her father would say with his pronounced Arabic accent._

"_Thank you, sir. It's nice to meet you too." The boy would say, wanting to be done with the conversation._

"_Yes, yes indeed…." Her father would trail off, leading to an awkward silence. The boy, thinking the conversation was over, would try to ease out of it. "It was nice meeting you, sir…"_

"_Have you met my daughter Jasmine? I believe that she is a freshmen year too." Her father would randomly blurt. The boy would shake his head, it would only be the first day of school, why would he know a random girl?_

"_She's my daughter. She has long black hair, tan skin, and large almond eyes? She's quite beautiful." Her father would say, causing the boy to flush. "No, I don't. Sorry."_

"_Oh. You should meet her. She really stands out in the crowd. I know she's been pining for some friends, so, when you have the chance."_

"_Yes, sir." The boy would say, although he would probably never introduce himself to Jasmine. Or he would go find her to snigger and stare at her._

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I want you to meet new boys. You know your mother wished for you to have a boyfriend that you love dearly by at least your 16th birthday. Since she had passed onto heaven, it is my wish too. And what better place for you to meet the boy of your dreams at the school I run?" Her father said. Jasmine thought of many reasons to argue for the opposition, but knew that her father would not listen to that.

Instead, she brought up one of his most favorite subjects; nature. "But father, I can't stay cooped up here forever," She said, stroking a tapestry that he hung in his office of doves in a cage, "I want to be free. Think of these doves in the cage- where would they be happier? In this cage, or out free, in the sky? I can't stay in this school, with the great big walls and being forced to stay here 24/7. Can't I be free like these doves, and do what I want to do? " Jasmine asked. Her father was left speechless, and Jasmine thought that she had won; maybe she could do what she wanted to do.

But her father, always used to being in control, snapped. "No! I'm telling you, Jasmine, you must stay here! I need to make sure to give your mother her last dying wish, and to fulfill it, you must stay here!"

"But Father! I don't like it here! Nobody wants to be my friend! I can find love outside of school, you know! Besides, I'm only 14! I don't need to be looking until junior year! Why are you being so stubborn?!" Jasmine screamed, finally saying what had bottled up in her for some time.

"Jasmine, you are staying here! No doubt about it! You will not even step foot outside of these grounds! I forbid it!" Mr. Sultan growled. Jasmine stared at her father, rage overfilling. Those unchangeable three words formed in her mind: I hate you!

She didn't say out loud, but she spoke it through her eyes. Not saying a word, she strode out of her father's office, a plan forming in her mind. She would escape, or at least see the grounds.

She half-ran to her dorm, and gathered her purse. She nodded to her dorm mate, a girl named Pocahontas, who didn't seem to notice. _Good bye to you too_ Jasmine thought sourly. Then she asked herself, was she really going to run away?

No, she was just going to look around the grounds one last time; explore the forest. So she guessed she was going to see her mysterious roommate again. Jasmine sighed, the ran down the hall to the grand staircase. She tensely walked down the stairs and out the door.

She breathed in the summer air that was slowly changing to the crisp fall air, and looked around the grounds. She would go to straight north to forest, across the fields. She walked across the soccer field, where a group of freshmen boys were playing soccer. She wanted to run, but she knew that would only raise suspicion.

She was at the edge of the woods. And she entered them. She looked around the tall, looming trees, a stupid grin on her face. She was free; and she would always remember that when she was locked away. But at that moment, a course hand jerked her shoulder.

"What exactly do you think _you're _doing, miss? Roaming outside of school grounds?" A voice hissed, and Jasmine realized, with a start, that it was Mr. Jafar, one of the harshest teachers in the school. He, along with Mr. Hades and Mr. Frollo, were known for their unofficial reign of terror they held over the school.

Mr. Jafar was a teacher that reported to Jasmine's father. Jasmine knew that her father was indeed intimidated by Mr. Jafar and would agree to whatever he said. Jasmine was done for if Jafar told her father.

A second hand grabbed her shoulder, but this one was warmer and more reassuring.

"I'm sorry, sir. My sister has seemed to have run off again." A boy's voice said, and Jasmine turned, in surprise, to a cute boy with deep brown eyes and shaggy black hair.

"Your," Jafar said with a curl to his lip, "_sister_?"

"Yes sir. And I'm afraid that's she's a bit," he leaned to Jafar like it was a big secret, "Crazy. Loopy in the head. She was visiting me with my mother to make sure I was comfortable. She just bumped her head, while picking a flower. We were heading to the nurse." Jasmine realized that he was giving her a free ticket out. Putting a loopy expression on her face, she bended down to the nearest branch.

"Hello, doctor!" She said.

Jafar sneered, but he seemed to have not recognized Jasmine and believed their story. "Be sure to give her proper treatment."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure she doesn't run off again." The boy said, and he grabbed Jasmine's hand. She started in shock, but the remembered to stay in act. "Good bye, doctor!" She called to the bush.

Then, clutching the boy's hand even tighter, she ran across the field. He waved to the soccer players, and Jasmine realized that he was one of the boys playing soccer and saw Jasmine, and then Jafar enter the woods.

"Thank you," Jasmine said to the boy.

"No problem," the boy replied, grinning, "I know a soul in trouble when I see one. My name's Aladdin, by the way.

Jasmine smiled. "My name's Jasmine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, _sis_." He said, but then turned to see the other soccer boys calling over to him. "Well, bye!" He said, his brown eyes glinting in the sun.

Jasmine ran back to school and up to her room. "Hey," she called to Pocahontas. This time, she smiled in reply, but still didn't look up. Jasmine was making progress.

Jasmine flopped on her bed. _Aladdin._

_That isn't a very bad name. Not at all._

* * *

**_Hello! _Sorry if you've been pining for a post (probably not :P) but I've been really busy, like with no electronics and basic summer stuff. So, here we are, back I freshmen year, with Jasmine. I took a lot of liberties with the movie, but you got to meet Aladdin, her mysterious savior. Jafar is a big, uh, meanie. I was thinking of a bad word for him :P.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like my portrayal of Jasmine, I found it a lot easier to write her in dialogue than in her thoughts. I tried my best! **

* * *

**I would love reviews, just a hint. They don't cost any money, and only takes a minute of your time. You know what I'm suggesting ;)**

**- Grace :)**


	6. The Soon-To Be Football Star

**A/N: This is from Hercules's POV**

* * *

"Set, HIKE!" Achilles roared, catching the leathery ball in his hands. Achilles, the quarterback, immediately ran to his right, where there was a gap in in the distance. The poor guy who was tasked with tackling Achilles to the ground failed miserably, and Achilles sprinted past him and the rest of the defense. It was an easy run to the touchdown, and once Achilles passed the line, he threw the ball on the ground and did an impromptu touchdown dance. He was not done with his done, however, when the coach blew his whistle.

"Okay, boys, that's enough for today. Good practice. Go hit the showers." He blew his whistle again, and then motioned for Achilles to come to him. "Good job today, Achilles. Bring that out on the field for our game this weekend."

"Yes, Coach Chiron." Achilles said, smiling smugly with his achievement.

Hercules really, really wanted to be Achilles at that time, to be a star football player, liked by everybody. It had been his dream, since he was a little boy, to be one of the cool jocks that scored the winning point or blocked every shot.

Hercules just wasn't big, muscular, or intimidating. Although he attended every football practice and saw every basketball game, it was always from the bleachers. Right now, even, he was watching the football practice in the waning late-September sunlight. Nobody seemed to notice the skinny redhead with the cleft chin on the bleachers, sitting all by himself. Although Hercules had several acquaintances, he had no good friends close enough who would come to the bleachers to watch a sport they didn't take part in. His roommate, Milo Thatch, was too busy studying in the dorm to care to come out.

Now that the football practice was over, Hercules headed back to his dorm to finish his homework. He was smart enough, although he was held back in Kindergarten. So technically, he was supposed to be in the grade Achilles was in, and he liked to think if he stayed in the class then he would fit in and be popular. But he was small even for his current class, so he knew that wasn't true. He would be more of a misfit in the junior year.

The next day his first class was History with Mr. Hades, a teacher that slightly intimidated Hercules, and Hercules, although he was small, was not afraid of much. Mr. Hades had spiky black hair that almost looked blue that stood straight up, and glinting black eyes. He was known to have a temper, and when he got mad, people said that it could be totally seeable to watch him burst in flames from anger.

It was a Friday, and everybody was talking in excitement about the first football game of the season that weekend. Hercules was talking to a boy who sat in the desk next to him about the rivaling team, the S. Trek University. Mr. Hades strode the door, and the class quieted down.

"Good morning, class. Settle down. Today, we are going to start a project on history of the country Greece. You will be paired up with an already picked classmate and be expected to write a 10 page essay about the politics and history of Ancient Greece. That will be due next Friday. After you have written it, you will have to create a poster about one certain topic you found interesting, complete with images, if needed, graphs, and neatly written paragraphs explaining it. That will be due the following Monday. You may use library books or computers for your research. I will give some class time, but as we have many other topics to discuss, you will only have class time today, Monday, and Tuesday. You will have to work on it outside of class. I will now proceed to list the partners."

Hercules, with the rest of the class, responded to the assignment with shocked silence. Two girls hit their head on their desks, their eyes filled with shock. Hercules looked around and only found one person who didn't have a look of despair; it was a girl with long brown hair and large purple eyes. Instead, she had a slightly amused expression on her face. Hercules had never seen her before, she must have been new.

"Mowgli and Milo." Hades said.

"Kida and Jim." Hades said, and Hercules decided to tune the rest of the list out until he heard his name. After a while, he heard his name at the end of the class.

"Hercules and Megara." Hades said, only to be interrupted by the girl with purple eyes. "Please, I like to be called Meg." Hercules noticed that she had a tone to her voice that sounded slightly sarcastic.

"Pair up with your partners, and begin the assignment." Hades called, sounding like it was the last say on the matter. Hercules knew that he would not be of much help for the project. He made his way to Meg's desk.

"Hi," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hello, Wonder Boy." She said.

"Wonder Boy?"

"Yep. It looked like you needed a nick name; Hercules doesn't look like _your _name."

"What?" Hercules asked, confused. Then he realized that she was being sarcastic in her naming of him; with his scrawny look he hardly looked like he could cause any wonders. "Oh."

"Little short on the intake, aren't you, Wonder Boy?" Meg asked with a raised eye brow. Hercules only managed a smile that he knew looked more like a grimace. He knew that he should not be liking Meg because of her mocking, but instead he was slightly…. Intrigued.

"How do you want to start the project?" He asked. She smirked, saying, "The project? Oh yes, the project. How about we split the essay, where you write on page, I the next, until we write the essay. We can just share documents on Google." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, okay. But what if we're mid sentence at the end of the page?" Hercules wondered. She didn't say anything, but again, only smirked. Hercules decided to drop the subject. Meg turned to a boy that sat nearby and started to talk to him, apparently wanting Hercules to start the first page. _No, flirt, _Hercules reminded himself. For some reason he looked at the boy with a feeling he never had before; jealousy.

Why was he jealous of the boy? Was it because of Meg? A girl he had just met today? With a strange feeling in his stomach, Hercules realized that it _was_ because of Meg. He wanted to impress Meg, a girl who barely seemed to care about Hercules. He wanted to girl's attention, a girl who apparently did not give much attention to anyone.

And Hercules knew just how to get it from her.

At the end of the day, Hercules made his way down to Coach Chiron's office. He had never approached himself to the football coach before, but he knew that the Coach treated everybody with the same level of respect. It made a big difference from the rest of the teachers, because with the exception of a few, most teachers were harsh and strict. Everyone, including Hercules, liked Chiron.

"Coach Chiron?" Hercules asked, stepping into the coach's office.

"Yes, boy?" Chiron looked up from his newspaper, "You aren't expecting to join the football team are you? Because you've missed try outs, we can't take anybody else."

Hercules gulped, but then remembered his quest for attention and popularity. After he had thought about it all day during school, he realized that he wanted not only the attention of Meg, but of the rest of the school as well. He wanted to achieve what he had always dreamt of: to take part in sports, to be a football player.

A wave of confidence surged over Hercules. He _could _go the distance. "Well, sir. That's the thing. I was a wondering if I could take lessons in something, in _anything_, that could make me stronger. You see, I'm not very strong. I would hate to take up you time, but I can't join any sports without any training."

Chiron looked at Hercules, almost appraising him. "Well, boy, what's your name?"

"Hercules."

"Hercules, I have a very busy schedule. I can't train you. However, do have football, well, you could say TA. He would gladly train you."

THe door opened, and a short boy with a half-beard looked in. "Coach Chiron, there are some boys that want-"

"Ah, Phil, just the guy I wanted to see. Hercules, this is Phil. Phil, How would you feel about getting this young man into shape?" Chiron said. Phil snorted, saying, "That guy? Really? How would I be able to train _that _little twig into… into _what_? A football player? Phsaw!" Phil laughed, while Hercules frowned.

"Phil, think about the sense of accomplishment you would get if you whip this young man into a football player, or even a basketball player. He could his _and _you name on a plaque in the school trophy case. I would also write a glowing report on your college application."

Phil looked at Chiron and Hercules with a new look in his eyes. "Well, it shouldn't be that hard. You look wiry, kid. Sure, I could train you. Monday to Fridays, 4 to 5:30. We gotta deal?" Phil stuck out his hand.

Hercules shook it, feeling that his life was about to change.

"Sure. We've got a deal."

* * *

**Hello! I had NO IDEA who I wanted to write from- I even started from a POV of Mowgli to Tarzan. It took a long time. If you have seen, then their are several parallels to the movie. Chiron was a popular hero trainer in ancient Greek mythology, but Phil was the Disney Trainer. So, I did both. Also, Hercules was supposed to be in the Greek Hero grade, but is in the Disney grade. Just so you know. **

**Please comment! Or follow! Thank you! Enjoy! **


	7. The Footrace- Part 1

**Chapter 7 Part 1**

**A/N: That's right you heard (or read) me. There are TWO parts to this chapter. This follows the tale of Atalanta, the famous Greek warrior who vowed not to marry any one, and challenges all wannabe suitors to a race. I'm leaving for camp for 2 weeks, so I wanted to give you guys a treat before I left. :) **

**Expect Part 2 soon!**

* * *

"Atalanta! How's it going, babe?! I-"

"Don't call me 'babe'." Atalanta said coldly to Achilles, who was leaning against her locker casually. "In fact, you can just walk away. I don't want to get into a fight today. So just turn around and go talk to your friends. Good? Okay, bye." Atlanta told Achilles, but he didn't move.

"You know what I want," he said, and Atalanta did know what he wanted. He wanted to ask her out, even though she had rejected him repeatedly since the freshmen year.

"And you know what I will say." Atlanta replied shortly to him, stuffing her books into her locker. She looked at the clock she hung there, and saw it was 3:50; only 10 more minutes until track practice.

"I was just thinking that you might have changed your mind, and…." Achilles tried to say, but he was cut off by Atalanta again. "What? You think that I might've changed my mind since you asked me two days ago?"

"Yes. You know that two days is a long time."

"But my answer is still 'no'." Atalanta said, finishing the discussion with a slam of the locker door. "Go away, please. I need to go to track practice." She didn't wait for a reply and just walked away quietly, but Achilles didn't follow. Atalanta had mastered the 'I'm-being-quiet-but-you-sure-can't-follow-me-or-e lse-there-will-be-consequences' walk and facial expression. She had used it a lot at her time at Mt. Disney High.

Atlanta vowed, after she saw a girl who went to her middle school, get harassed by boys who were in her grade, to not get a boyfriend. If a group of boys would do that to a girl, then Atalanta would not date until she found the right one.

And Atalanta was quite picky.

Atalanta knew that most of the school though she was tightly strung, cold girl who participated in track and had little friends, but she didn't care. She also knew that the school considered that with her long auburn hair and golden skin, and how she blocked off boys, Atalanta a more desirable target.

So, yes, Atalanta had used the walk she just gave Achilles a lot at her time at Mt. Disney High.

She head over to the locker rooms by the gym (which had perfectly white washed walls and marble floors, a type of floor that Atalanta thought ridiculous for a gym) and quickly changed into her work-out clothes.

As she was pulling her long hair into a pony tail, she saw her friend Artemis. Artemis was a senior and a great athlete. She, along with her brother Apollo, were the winning doubles in every sport the participated in together, especially in archery. Artemis was also a wicked fast runner.

But Atalanta was faster than Artemis, and became friends after Atalanta beat Artemis in a 100 meter race. But what really made Atalanta want to be friends with Artemis is that she too did not want to date until she was older.

She and Artemis were the only girls on the track team, so they had to practice with boys. The boys considered themselves greater than the girls, but the girls had learned to reign in their temper and just beat the boys at practice. Their determination had led the school to win sectionals.

So it was to both of their surprise when they found another girl waiting on the field. Throwing a questioning glance at Artemis, Atlanta headed to the girl.

"Are you here for track?" She asked the girl, who looked like she was Native American and had serious dark eyes and thick black hair that she kept down.

"Yes, I am. Are you on the track team?" The girl responded. Atalanta did not know what to say to the girl she could only assume was a freshman. She could only nod.

"Good. Who's our coach?" The girl asked.

"Oh, our coach is Mr. Rafiki. He's right there." Artemis spoke up, and pointed to a tall dark-skinned man. Before the girl had a chance to reply, Atalanta felt a need to warn her about something.

"You should just want to know. Including you, there are only three girls on the track team. Coach Rafiki is fine, but the boys can be…somewhat rude. But don't snap; Coach Rafiki can't stand arguments. Just beat them at the races. "

"Yeah." Artemis agreed.

"Thanks for the advice," the girl said, "My name's Pocahontas Powhatan. I'm a freshman."

"Oh, well welcome to Mt. Disney High! You should know that since we don't have a cross-country program, and only track for the fall and the spring, we don't compete against other schools in the fall. They compete in the spring, so fall is just practice for us." Atlanta told Pocahontas while Coach Rafiki blew his whistle, motioning for the track team to assemble.

"Welcome to the first track practice of the year! I see we have some new faces," Coach Rafiki said in his African accent, nodding to Pocahontas, "but I have a feeling this will be a great year. So run around the field twice for warm up, and then gather back here for further instructions." He ended his brief welcome with a sharp whistle, and Pocahontas, Artemis, and Atalanta started running.

Pocahontas ran easily with the two girls, and they shared a look of impression. Pocahontas was a good runner. Atalanta was about to begin a conversation about what Pocahontas was going to run, but before she could start, a group of freshmen boys called out to her.

"Hey Atalanta!" A boy cat-called to her, "how about you and I meet up later for a little date?" He asked smugly. Atalanta didn't answer, but she saw Pocahontas give an angry look back at the boy.

"Ooh, a new girl. You think you can keep up with the big guys, little girl?" Another boy taunted Pocahontas, but this time Atalanta couldn't keep it in.

"All of you! Listen to me! None of us want to go out with dates with you scum. However, I have a proposition. I say that I hold a race. For which ever boy who thinks that they can run faster than me or want to take me out," Atalanta said, a plan forming in her mind, "Can race me in the 400 meter. If anyone beats me, then I will one thing for them, whether it be me going to dinner with them or doing their homework. If no one beats me, then no one could ever ask me out again. Do you all agree to my proposition?"

The other boys seemed to talk to among themselves, and the boy who just asked Atalanta out agreed, saying, "That sounds easy. We'll let the school know. See you for our date, princess."

But Atalanta didn't reply to the boy's confidence, because her own confidence was building up. No one had ever beat her at the 400, it was the perfect mix of long distance and sprinting. No boy would ever ask her out again.

But what Atalanta didn't know was that there was a boy who needed help and had more motivation to get her help than all the other boys combined. His name was Hippomenes.

* * *

**A/N: Again, expect Part Two soon! **

**-Grace**


	8. The Footrace- Part Two

**HEY! I'm back from summer camp, and then a visit to my grandparents who had no internet! I missed you guys! After some initial writer's block, I woke up and just wrote this. So, this is continued from the previous chapter, the one where Atalanta proposes her race... so, I introduce Hippomenes!**

* * *

HP had no idea what he had got himself into.

He remembered dozing off in the middle of Home Ec. He had no idea what happened afterwards; but he vaguely remembered waking up only once when a clip-board was being passed around class. He signed his name, intending to fall back to sleep, but he was rudely awoken only five minutes later to snickers and Mrs. Pott's voice saying, "Why, Hippomenes, I had no idea that you were interested in the Party Planning Committee! Well, welcome aboard!"

HP responded automatically "Please, call me HP. Not Hippomenes." Then he processed what Mrs. Potts had just said. "Wait? _What?_ Party Planning Committee? When did I sign up for _that?_"

Mrs. Potts blinked at him. "Just five minutes ago. Remember? I passed the clipboard around?"

HP realized with a sinking feeling in his gut what had just happened. While he was asleep he stupidly signed something without reading it. _I thought watching all those crime shows taught you something, HP,_ he chided himself. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings.

His classmates were all smirking at him, apparently thinking _what a dork. _HP knew that he could not get out of his unfortunate situation.

"Um, Mrs. Potts, can I speak to you after class?" HP asked, which just brought more smirks to his friend's faces. "Sure, HP. I'm so glad you joined the Committee. We will welcome your ideas."

HP glanced at the clock, and noted that class would be over in a few minutes. In a few minutes, he could get himself out the "Party Planning Committee", whatever it did. For the rest of the class, HP was on high attention and awake just in case Mrs. Potts sent around another clipboard for, he didn't know, maybe a Party Decorating Committee. That was the only thing that sounded worse than the Party Planning Committee.

The bell rang, and Hippomenes made his way to Mrs. Potts desk at the back of the room while everybody was heading to the doorway. As he struggled against the crowd, he heard several jeers and mutters about HP. One guy, Odysseus, gave him a sympathizing look and said, "Bad time to take a nap, bro."

HP couldn't agree more.

Mrs. Potts was tidying her desk, her gray hair in a tousled bun. She looked at HP and smiled, she apparently was very grateful to have another person to her party planning committee. HP felt a bit of guilt for quitting, but he brushed aside that emotion and set his mouth in a frown. He had to be serious.

"Mrs. Potts, I have to tell you something," HP said, not really sure where he was going with his sentence. "I never intentionally signed up for the Party Planning Committee."

HP stopped, and considered _how _he could excuse himself. Mrs. Potts, although she was older and one of the nicer teachers, wasn't afraid to send students to the principal, Ms. Regine, if they misbehaved. On her door, there was a poster titled "Rules for Our Classroom". Sleeping in class was considered breaking a rule.

HP really didn't know what to do.

He was close to failing all his classes as it was, and he was on a scholarship here at Mt. Disney High as it was. If he got caught sleeping and failed his classes, he would not reach his senior year at Mt. Disney High. He looked at Mrs. Potts, confliction in his eyes.

"But, HP, I think that you would want to _stay_ on the Party Planning Committee." Mrs. Potts said. HP felt laughter coming up, but he suppressed it.

"Um, why, Mrs. Potts?"

"Because if you join any club and give a positive influence to it, then you can increase your GPA at the end of each semester. As you are on your scholarship, that would be too good to pass up, isn't it?"

"I- I didn't know that," HP said, but now he was intrigued. He was on a fine line between failing and passing, and to have an increased grade would be an easy way to boost it. Before he really thought about, he nodded.

"Well, welcome aboard, Hippomenes. Our first meeting is tomorrow afternoon." Mrs. Potts welcomed, clearly ending the conversation. HP nodded again, and smiled, no regret washing over him. _But then why do I have a feeling I _will _regret it later_? HP asked himself. HP had a feeling because that would probably happen.

At the end of the day, HP had track. He wasn't the fastest or had gone down to state, although he had ran in the Sectionals meet, and got 3rd, in the 200. It was something he was immensely proud of, although there were many other people on the team that were like cheetahs, the way they ran so fast.

It was warm-up period, and HP was running with a pack of boys in his grade. They were calling out to some girls up ahead, but HP wasn't really paying attention. He was deep in thought about the Party Planning Committee. The first meeting was the next day, and HP had gone around casually asking about who was in it. From what he gathered, there was only one person in the club. Hippomenes.

He was jolted out of his thoughts, when Atalanta, a girl in HP's grade, who had striking hazel eyes and long red hair, yelled back at the boys. The group looked at each other in surprise; the aloof girls almost never responded to their calls. HP never flirted with the girls himself, but he had always looked on in amusement.

""All of you! Listen to me! None of us want to go out with dates with you scum. However, I have a proposition. I say that I hold a race. For which ever boy who thinks that they can run faster than me or want to take me out," Atalanta said, a plan forming in her mind, "Can race me in the 400 meter. If anyone beats me, then I will do one thing for them, whether it be me going to dinner with them or doing their homework. If no one beats me, then no one could ever ask me out again. Do you all agree to my proposition?" Atalanta yelled. The leader of the pack, Troy, turned around to the rest of his pack. He asked, "WE can beat her anytime. Or, I will." He smirked. That caused other boys to say, No, they would win. HP looked on silently, a plan forming in his mind. If he won against Atalanta, which was a feat all on its own, then he could force her to join the Party Planning Committee and help with all the tasks he would usually have to do alone.

The question was, how could he win against the fastest runner in one of the hardest races?

"Hey, dude, I need some help," HP asked Odysseus, a guy in HP's grade who knew everything but was still popular. "What?" He asked.

"Well, there's this girls who I have to race against. Atalanta. I need to win the 400 against her, which is, you know, a lap around the track. I can't beat her out of skill. How can I play with her mind that would make me win, instead?"

"I would go to Aphrodite. You know, the hot senior? With the blonde hair and sky blue eyes? Dating Ares?" HP nodded, everybody knew Aphrodite. "Well, go to her," Odysseus advised. She always been one to help."

So, later that day, only hours before the race, HP found Aphrodite and spilled the story to her. She was looking in her mirror, checking her makeup and just looking at herself. The first thing she said to him, though, was, "What do you think of those freshmen girls? All of them look to pretty to be true. I mean, the tall blond with the purple eyes, the short one with the black hair, even the girl with the green eyes and the brown pixie cut. All of them are pretty. Do you think that one of them would overthrow me for the "Fairest One of All" School prom queen?"

HP shrugged, baffled. He had no idea what she was talking about. He repeated his plea. "Distract her with light," she said, holding the mirror in the light and half-blinding HP. "It will make her stumble. For sure."

HP nodded, and after he said thank you, had a plan forming in his mind. It was good one, and he was anxious to use it on Atalanta. Once it was time for the race, he quickly changed into his running clothes, being sure to put something in his pockets. His secret weapon.

Many boys had turned up to race against Atalanta, but she had smugly won each race. Even when she repeatedly ran, over and over, which was bound to tire out regular people, she still won.

Finally it was his turn. Atalanta didn't give him a second glance, HP knew she thought she would easily win.

Well, she would just have to wait and see. Artemis called out, "Runners, take your mark. Go!" With that, they were off. HP kept up with Atalanta for the first half, knowing it was her strategy to blow by in the last 100 meters. So when he was ahead just a little bit, HP drew his phone out of his pocket. He had a gold case, and he called his iPhone the Golden Apple.

Using the same trick Aphrodite had used on him, he turned his screen into the light and straight to Atalanta's eyes. She blinked and lost some of her speed. HP used that time to get ahead in the next 100 meters around the bend. There were 100 meters left. He brought out his phone again, and Atalanta fell even further behind. At the end, she valiantly tried to catch up, but HP was done. His Golden Apple. was safe in his pocket.

HP had won.

The others looked on in amazement. A quiet guy who had never asked Atalanta out raced her and won. HP allowed himself to smile the same smug smile Atalanta gave to the losers, and she glared at him. Her foolproof plan had failed. Because of some stupid light in her eyes. That had never happened to her before. What had happened out there?

"What do you want me to do?" She hissed.

"I want to you to join the Party Planning Committee." HP said, which drew many confused mutters in the crowd and from Atalanta. "The Party Planning Committee?" She repeated, many objections circling in her mind. But she couldn't refuse.

"Fine," she snapped, "I'll join your stu… your, um, Party Planning Committee. How many are in it?"

"Two." HP replied evenly, smiling.

That was one more than yesterday.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? Is my return good? It's really long, but I had so much to write! So, Atalanta is part of the Party Planning committee... but that's because HP cheated. So, expect more soon! Please review!**


	9. A Robotic Olive Tree

Chapter 8

"Class, listen up." Mrs. Maleficent ordered. Her commanding voice echoed through the room and silenced all the side conversations her students were having. "Next month, there will be a Science Fair." She stopped, apparently taking in the reactions of her students. Everybody groaned and rolled their eyes collectively. "But this year's Science Fair will be different than all others. The winner of this year's Science Fair will receive a recognition at this year's dance, and will be able to travel to Washington DC for the National Science Fair. While the winner is there, they will dine on luxury gourmet food, sleep in a five star hotel, and go to a dance with all other competers. The winner will be gone for a week, with all their expenses paid for." She ended and the class erupted in excited buzzing.

Athena leaned forward in her desk, eager to learn more. All the other years she had participated in the Science Fair, she had won second place against Poseidon, a boy with sea-blue eyes and a jerky personality, because he always made some invention that had to do with water. Athena's robotic owl, loom that could weave its own tapestry and other inventions and always fallen short. But this year, she was older, wiser, and had more motivation. Athena was sick of the school already, and a free trip to the capital would be welcome.

"Silence!" Maleficent commanded, hitting her staff on the floor. She always kept the staff in the corner of her classroom, ready to quiet the classroom and command attention. "There is more," Ms. Maleficent said, her voice silky smooth again. "Not only will the winner travel to Washington, their invention would be put on display in the Grand Hall, to stay there for a lifetime."

Athena eye's glinted at the thought all the school walk by her entry and appreciate it. But one nagging thought popped up in her head: Why was this year's Science Fair any different from the previous years?

Poseidon Caspian seemed to have the same question, he raised his hand and asked, "Ms. Maleficent, why this year? Why didn't we do this last year?"

Ms. Maleficent smirked, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Why, dear boy, this year marks the 100th year this school has been established. What better way to celebrate it than to have the best Science Fair to happen at this school for 100 years?"

Athena didn't add in to the discussion, but she listened attentively for the rest of class. The Science Fair would be on Thursday, October 22, exactly one month from now. Athena would have one month to think of an idea, and then make it.

Athena spent the rest of the day brainstorming ideas, but not on idea seemed to pop out at her. She wasn't worried about lack of materials; the school had a small store that provided all the science materials needed and other school supplies. The problem was to create a simple idea that had never been seen before at the school and execute it flawlessly.

As she walked by in the halls, she looked around for some inspiration of some sort. She had found that method worked for her in her previous years. When she was looking down the small hallway that led to the bathrooms and water fountain, she saw a couple she had never seen together making out in the shadows. She took a step closer, and found that it was Zeus and Europa, a skinny girl with blond curly hair. Athena frowned. Wasn't Zeus dating Hera?

Athena looked around and saw Hera in the middle of the crowd, also staring at the two. A mixed look of betrayal, shock, and mostly anger clouded her face, and Athena knew that Zeus _was_ still dating Hera; he was having an affair.

If you asked Athena, she wasn't that shocked. Zeus had always been a restless one and was never made to settle down. Hera was. Athena acknowledged that Hera had done a good job in keeping them together, but she knew that it was bound to happen.

Hera seemed to have seen Athena looking at Zeus and Europa, then at Hera. She beckoned for Athena to come to her, her dark eyes still glinting with anger. "Do you see those two? Do you know who they are?"

Athena gave Hera a look. "Of course I know who they are, Hera, I've been with this grade since freshmen year! It's Zeus and Europa." She said bluntly, just to see Hera's reaction.

"Do you see that they are kissing?" Hera demanded. Athena did not like the way that Hera thought she ruled the whole school like she was a queen or something, and part of her did not want to answer. Brushing that thought aside, she replied, "Of course. Aren't you still dating Zeus?"

Hera's eyes flashed. "Yes," she paused, she was obviously thinking. "If someone asked you 'Is Zeus cheating on me with Europa', what would you say?"

"I would say they are." Athena wasn't stupid, she knew that it was about Hera planning revenge on Zeus and Europa. "I don't like you, Hera," she said out loud, "Ever since you did that thing to my roommate Io. However, I dislike Zeus and how he cheats even more. So, I would side with you. But, if you do anything rash against Europa, I will side with Zeus."

Hera didn't seemed fazed by Athena's declaration of disliking her, she smirked in triumph when she heard that Athena was on her side. "Thank you, Athena," she said curtly, and walked away, her long black hair swishing. Athena rolled her gray eyes and walked in the other direction.

It was soon dinner time, and Athena had to go down to dinner. She would have much rather preferred to stay in her dorm and think about her Science Fair project, but all students were required to go down to lunch and dinner. So she was sitting with her friends Demeter and Io, and picking at her salad, taking out the olives and eating them separately.

That was when she had her epiphany.

"Hey, guys," she spoke up to Demeter and Io, who had been talking about how bad a teacher Mr. Jafar was, "I have an idea for what to do for the Science Fair." Not waiting for their responses, she rushed on. "I could create a robotic plant that could grow quickly, without sun or water, but still bore live fruit?"

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"I think you heard me," Athena said, her hand curling around an olive.

It was time to create an olive tree.

* * *

**Time for YOUR Input: Would you rather have Aurora from Sleeping Beauty or Ariel from the Little Mermaid feature in the next chapter? Or another person? Comment or PM me your** **input!**

Well, hello again! I know that I have lots of stories going on so I'm trying to connect all of them. This chapter was a little harder to write, because I had NO idea which God I should focus on and what story of theirs I would base their troubles on. So, a major shout out to **writingdancingandliving**, who gave me my ideas! Thank you! Ciao for now!


	10. Part of Your World

Chapter 9- Mt. Disney High

Ariel laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Through the corner of her eye, she could see her bright red hair strewn out on the pillow, turning the white pillow red. She didn't really know what she was thinking about, but she knew that she was thinking about _something _and as long as she was distracting herself from school, that was fine.

School, academically, was fine, but it became quite exhausting when it was mixed in with one expected to interact socially and join a school club. Ariel had succeeded at the academics, half-succeeded socially, and made no effort at all to join a school club. Her (quite lame) excuse was that to be at a real school was _so _much harder than being homeschooled. In fact, it was just because she didn't find anything that interested her. Sure, since Ariel had been practically raised in the ocean, as the house her family lived was in the beach, but Ariel had never liked pools or chlorine. Swim team was out.

For some reason, all students were required to take chorus for at least the first two years of high school. Ariel was surprised when she found out how nice her voice sounded in the choir. (And everybody in freshmen grade sang perfectly, even the boys. Ariel was puzzled immensely how that happened. So, along with her excuse of home schooling, that was her 'school club'. Screw that it was mandatory.

Socially, at school, Ariel decided that she was nice enough. She certainly would never be a preppy cheerleader like her sister Arista or the fashionable artist like Aquata, but Ariel kept to herself in her rock-band t-shirts, ripped jeans, and basketball shoes. Her sister Adella had always worn clothes like that, and as Adella was Ariel's favorite sister, she just followed what Adella did. Despite her edgy clothes, she was friendly to everybody, didn't skip classes, and certainly didn't even look at her cousins Ursula and Vanessa. Ursula wore clothes that were x10 black and rockier than Ariel did, while Vanessa was the gorgeous, nasty cheerleader. Ariel despised her cousins, but by saying that they were going to school as well was the only reason her father even let her go to boarding school. Her father trusted family, and he didn't personally know the twins. So, Ariel was in debt to her cousins, but they would _never _know that.

At that moment, her roommate, Aurora, waltzed in. Aurora, along with Snow White and Cindy, were the stars of chorus, and Aurora loved singing. At this moment, she was singing under her breath, "_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…." _Aurora quietly began to hum the rest when she saw Ariel lying on her bed and broke off, saying, "Hey, Ariel! What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Ariel replied. She liked her Aurora, she was down to Earth and nice, despite her father being a Senator for the United States. Aurora was probably her closest friend at Mt. Disney High, although one girl, Belle, was nice as well.

"Cool," Aurora laughed. "But do you _not _want to nothing?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so you know the boys swim team?" Aurora inquired.

"Yeah."

"How would you feel to go watch them?" Aurora asked, taking note of Ariel's hesitant look. "Oh, come on, besides from them all being talented, they all have abs. I'm supposed to meet Cindy there in a couple of minutes, so do you want to come?" She asked, and Ariel nodded in agreement.

As soon as Aurora walked through the doors for the pool, she took one look at the boys swimming and stood still, an expression Ariel couldn't read on her face. Shock? De ja vou? "What's the matter, Aurora?" Ariel asked quietly.

"It's nothing, really," Aurora said, laughing nervously. Ariel stayed silent, giving her a look, and Aurora, blushing, said, "Oh, I just feel like I recognized that one boy, in lane one. And that was funny because not a lot of people go to this school….." Aurora trailed off.

Ariel nodded, immediately understanding why Aurora found it so strange, considering her background and all. However, As the two were standing in the door way, a girl with shoulder-length strawberry blond bumped into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there…. Oh it's you guys! Hey Ariel! Hi Aurora! Why are you guys standing in the middle of the doorway?" It was Cinderella Tremaine, a good friend of Aurora, and pretty much everybody in the school. Except for her step-sisters, of course, but that was a whole different matter.

"Hey, Cindy! I don't know why we stopped, really." Aurora laughed, although Ariel saw her give glances in the boy's direction as they all headed to the bleachers.

Ariel leaned in to Cindy, saying, "Aurora's seen someone from her childhood."

"Oh, cool!" Cindy said. "But, how is that so special? I mean, I've seen Anastasia and Drizella here every day, and they're from _my_ childhood."

"Ariel! Really!" Aurora admonished Ariel, although she was blushing. "It's just, when I lived with my aunts in the middle of nowhere, in sixth grade, I met a boy, and we had a… summer flirtation thingy going on. And, I think that the tan swimmer in lane one is _that _boy."

Cindy gave the same understanding nod that Ariel had given Aurora before. They both knew about Aurora's childhood: how she was raised in Washington DC with her father as Senator, and how the terrorist attacks of 9/11 had barely missed their house, and how her parents sent her away with three good friends to the middle of the countryside. It would make sense for her to see someone from her country days.

They sat down and watched the swimming, but as Ariel soon got bored of the boring chlorine swimming, she looked around at the other people who were also watching the swim team. The first group of people she saw was people Ariel _really _didn't want to see. How could have she have missed them when she walked in. She gave Cindy a nudge and pointed them out to her.

It was Vanessa, Ursula, Anastasia, and Drizella. The four seemed to have bonded over their common nastiness, and became friends. Cindy gave a small groan, and put her head in her lap. Ariel knew for a fact that Cindy came to Mt. Disney High to get away from them and their orders, only to have them tag along.

Ariel decided to ignore them, and looked around at the rest of the pool. To the right of Ariel, Aurora, and Cindy, there was a Middle-Eastern girl who was the daughter of the vice-principal. Was it Jasmine? She saw that Jasmine was looking at their group longingly, and Ariel, feeling a pang of pity, smiled at her, motioning for Jasmine to come sit with them. Jasmine brightened up immediately, and made her way towards them.

"Hi," Jasmine said quietly, as sat down next to Ariel. "Hey," Ariel said casually. "Cindy, Aurora, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, she is Aurora, and she is Cinderella."

"You can call me Cindy." Cindy said warmly, sticking out her hand. Jasmine shook it, reminding Ariel of seeing Jasmine work alone for a project in English and walk by herself in the hallways. Ariel felt a rush of happiness to know that she helped a girl who needed friends. She was distracted, however, by a group of boys walk into the pool area.

Time slowed down, and Ariel could distinctly feel her heart flutter. There was a boy. With raven-black hair, ice-blue eyes, and the greatest smile. Ariel knew that she was being silly, but he was _hot_. Jasmine followed Ariel's gaze, and smiled, nudging her playfully.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Ariel asked Jasmine, trying to tear her eyes away from him. She epically failed.

"Yeah, I think his name is Eric. Why? Do you like him?" Jasmine answered, grinning. Aurora and Cindy heard her, and Cindy gave a noise of disgust, which was enough for Ariel to rip her gaze from Eric to Cindy.

"I don't really like him and his group. He's the type of boy who flirts with every girl he sees. Look, he's even smiling at Vanessa and Drizella right now." Cindy observed, and Ariel turned her head in shock. She saw, indeed, that Eric was talking to Vanessa.

"Oh, I don't think that all of the boys in the group are that bad." Jasmine said softly, and Ariel followed her gaze to a boy with black hair and warm brown eyes. He was talking to Eric, laughing about something. Ariel, on an urge, got up from her seat on the tallest bleacher to the lowest one. There. She could hear their conversation better.

"So, bro, right before I left for school, I was at the park, enjoying my last few days of freedom, right? But while I was there, I saw the cutest girl. Seriously, she could be a model. I spent the whole afternoon with her, trying to pick her up. And what do I get in return? When she left the park, her boyfriend came around to take her home." Eric ranted to the boy with black hair.

Ariel sighed, downcast. So Eric really _was _a flirt; a preppy, rich boy who would never give a sideways glance. Why on earth would he ever give her anytime of the day? She looked at Eric again, he was smiling at Vanessa. He was obviously more interested in her cousin with her perfect clothes and long, chocolate hair. She was turning to walk back to her friends, but she was stopped by a yell from the boy with black hair.

Ariel watched Eric walk back to his group of friends that were on the other side of the pool. She saw, in slow motion, his foot step down into a large puddle of pool water, and then sliding back like it was a banana peel. Eric fell, face forward, onto the pool side, hitting his head violently. He then proceeded to fall into the 15 foot pool, unconscious.

Ariel saw blood, smeared on the pool side. Eric was unconscious, underwater. He could drown.

Ariel's mind instantly flashed back to the time when her sister Aquata had fell victim to a powerful riptide. Ariel had watched Aquata being pulled under by the ocean wave and her flailing arms as she tried to reach the surface. As soon as got some air, she went back down, tossing and turning with the current. It was a miracle that their father was quick enough to swim in and pull Aquata back in.

The swim team was on the other side of the pool and wouldn't have reached him in time. The group Eric were frozen, unsure what to do.

So Ariel dived in after Eric, even through he would never pay any attention to her. She would rescue someone even if it was Ursula drowning. Nobody deserved to die at a school.

The water was cold but she didn't mind. She opened her eyes in the chlorine water, and her blue surroundings reminded her of a song she and her sisters used to sing about mermaids. _I wanna be where the people are._

Ariel saw a shape near the bottom of the pool. She ignored the pressure that was building in her ears. _I wanna see, wanna see them dancing._

She hooked one arm around his elbow and grabbed his shoulder, supporting him. Her air was running off. _Walking around on those, what do you call them? Oh, feet._

She pushed off of the pool surface, but was pulled back down by his weight. She tried again, kicking her legs furiously. Ten feet away from the surface. _Up where they walk, up where they run..._

Ariel's lungs began to burn. Five feet away from the surface. There. She was up, and gasped for air. She heard a splash, and was vaguely aware of a swimmer helping her. _Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be, Part of your world!_

She and the swimmer pulled Eric to the ladder, and the song left Ariel's head.

Ariel was vaguely aware of her red bangs in her eyes, her breathlessness, or the towel being wrapped around her shoulders. All she saw was Eric coughing, his waking up. And Ariel suddenly felt shy; she didn't want Eric to see her with her normally blue eyes bloodshot from the chlorine, or everything on her soaking wet. She smiled feebly at the group that surrounded Eric, and walked to Jasmine, Cindy, and Aurora, who were staring at, all of their mouths open.

Aurora was the first to speak. "Wow, Ariel. That was…."

"Amazing," Jasmine cut in. Cindy nodded in agreement. "Why don't we take you back up to your dorm and put some dry clothes on? It wouldn't due for you to have a cold after you saved a guy's life." Cindy said, while the others walked her to the doors.

"I didn't save his life, I'm sure somebody would have gone after him if I didn't." Ariel found herself saying. She turned around and saw that Eric was sitting up, and Vanessa and Ursula were giving Ariel a fake smile. In fact, the whole pool was staring at her, even the swim team coach, Mr. Sebastian.

Eric smiled his thanks at her.

Ariel smiled back, brushing her hair out of her eyes, her blue eyes on his. However, she was pulled away by her friends, who wrapped another towel on her. Ariel didn't feel bad or cold, in fact, the only thing that was bothering her was the fact that her mascara was running down her face. However, she didn't object to take the rest of the day off and get treated like royalty by Cindy, Aurora, and Jasmine. The four had become quite good friends over the time they had spent together.

Ariel's phone buzzed and rang all night with questions about what happened at the pool, and it went on for so long that Aurora threatened to throw it out the window. Ariel only replied to one or two texts. However, one call came from her sister, Alana, and that ringtone struck Ariel's core.

_I don't know when, I don't know how,_

_But I know something's starting right now,_

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be,_

_Part of your world!_

* * *

**A/N:**** Wow, long chapter. But, from all my reviews, here is Ariel's chapter! I know that in most Disney High stories, Ariel saves Eric in a pool, but trust me, it will be different than other stories. And boy, do I have a story for them!**

**And also you met the Ariel's little group- Ariel, Aurora, Cindy, and Jasmine. I don't know about you, but I have always been SO bored with the idea that the older princesses are one group (Cindy, Aurora, and Snow) and then the rest of the groups. I wanted to switch it up, a lot. You'll see that in my future freshmen chapters.**

**Just edited this chapter because I felt like the rescue scene wasn't intense enough. Hope you like the update!**

**Expect a sophomore chapter up next! Please review, follow, or whatever! Thank you to all my reviewers! Enjoy!**


	11. A Club in a Tree

Wendy Darling, the only daughter of George and Mary, their pride and glory, lifted up her new silk skirt that her parents sent her, and climbed a tree. She could imagine her mother's cries, telling Wendy to not get her skirt torn, and her father plain yelling to get her off the tree.

Wendy had a reason, of course, which was that was where the Lost Boys met. She was a founding member. She _had _to attend every meeting or else Peter wouldn't talk to her for a week. And when Peter avoided you, he made practically half the school avoid you.

So Wendy, a sophomore of sixteen years old, going to get her driver's license over Winter Break, was in a tree, just like a seven-year old. Wendy never understood Peter's tendencies to act like a kid, with a secret club meeting in a tree and calling it the Lost Boys when there were three girls in it, but she went along with it.

In the club, Peter would act as a leader and they would tell stories. Great, fantastic stories where there were beautiful mermaids, children who never grew up, swashbuckling pirates, and fairies. Wendy was the story-teller, who took all the ideas the club thought of, put it into a story, and tell the finished product to the tree-dwellers.

Peter was the leader, and his job was to sit on a branch with his Native American headpiece on, and tell people when their ideas were stupid. That's what Wendy gathered, from what he did at the meetings. His friends, who had the most absurd nicknames like Tootles or Nibs, gave the ideas. And then there was Tiger Lily and Tinkerbell. The other two girls in the club, and the three all had a competition for Peter's attention.

Wendy knew for a fact that all three of them had a crush on Peter Pan, with all his (endearing) odd mannerisms. From the day Wendy met Peter, she had wanted to be his friend, and liked him. Or, as her little brother Michael would say, LIKED liked him. Peter had saved Tiger Lily from falling out of the tree, and Wendy saw in her eyes that she crushed on him. And then there was Tinker Bell, the feisty freshmen who was Nibs' younger sister and grew up with Peter. Tinker Bell joined the club the day she got to Mt. Disney High, and disliked both Wendy and Tiger Lily the first day she was in the club.

Wendy loved the notion that Peter could like her back, but she knew that Peter probably liked Tiger Lily the best. And who was he to blame? Tiger Lily was beautiful, with high cheekbones and flowing dark hair, and never objected to Peter like Wendy did. Tinker Bell was the annoying girl next door, with platinum blonde hair and a bell-like laugh that was pretty at first, but then got irritating.

Today was the third meeting of the year for the Lost Boys. Wendy was one of the first to arrive, as Tiger Lily and Curly were there already. Wendy took her place on her customary branch, which was close to the top. She had an amazing view of the woods (where their meetings took place; they took special care not to run into days Jafar was on woods parole) and Wendy could see the new red and orange dress the women of the woods had just slipped on.

_Oh , interesting metaphor, Darling_ Wendy congratulated herself, writing it down in her notebook where she kept the club's ideas. The leaves were spread apart to reveal Tinker Bell, who nimbly climbed up to her place, which was diagonally above Peter, making it look like she was on his shoulder.

Tinker Belle stared at Tiger Lily and Wendy both, as if she were sending them a sign that both of them were _not _allowed to sit so close to Peter. Tiger Lily and Wendy shared a look, one that said, _Can you believe this girl? She's crazy!_

Tinker Belle saw their shared look and glared at them more intensely, her face turning a bright red. Wendy felt a large urge to start laughing, but she knew that they were in a battle of the wills that no one wanted to lose.

No one paid attention to Curly, who was staring at the three girls, chortling silently to himself.

Tiger Lily was the first to look away, and Wendy and Tinker Bell turned their attention to each other. Wendy was still serious about it, although she was sorely tempted not to be by the sight of Tinker Bell's ridiculous green shoes with pom-poms on the top swinging in the tree. Wendy realized that Tinker Bell added bells that sounded like chimes to them, and the ringing echoed through the trees.

Wendy couldn't hold it in; she burst out laughing. At that moment, the sun came streaming through the half green-half red leaves, and Peter appeared, followed by the rest of the boys. "Hey, gang!" He greeted with a smile. His hair was a fiery red-orange, and he was wearing green shirts and green pants. His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Hello, Peter!" Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily, and Wendy chorused in unison.

They all glared at each other.

Alice was loving school. She wasn't usually the type of girl to actually _love _school, but there were SO many great things this year. First of all, her roommate, Anastasia, wasn't completely scared of Alice. Alice knew that her previous roommate, Jane, had always been avoiding Alice, saying that she was late for a very important date, but Alice didn't mind. Anastasia answered her questions, and always said 'hi' to her in the hallway, although she never smiled or waved.

Alice didn't mind.

Second, Alice had gotten a tablet for her mid-July birthday from her sister. Of course, her sister had stocked the book section chalk-full with boring history books, but Alice was simply delighted to find that she could video chat with her two cats, Dinah and Chessie. Alice _did _see her mother, but Alice loved seeing her cats on a daily basis.

And third of all, Alice took a class about creative writing. There, finally, she could share her daydreams about other, exotic lands, and no one would bat an eye. People's eyes would twitch if Alice said her stories by mouth, but in creative writing Alice aced every assignment. That was a perk in Alice's day.

Currently, Alice was in History, daydreaming. At that moment, she was day-dreaming about what would happen if Chessie could _speak. _Oh, it would be the most lovely thing! Alice would expect that he'd drive her mad with the way he would ramble on, talking about the other creations in her world, like two twins who spoke very peculiarly and mice in teapots. Of course, Dinah somehow entered the picture (which was odd, as Alice never recalled letting her in) and she was sitting primly drinking her tea, and rebuff Chessie calmly when he said a snide remark.

Alice was watching the two cats, a smile on her face almost as large as Chessie's (who really _could _smile, despite what those scientists said) when a boy nudged her in the arm. "Do you have the homework sheet with answers? I forgot to do my homework."

Alice frowned at him. How _dare _he interrupt her beautiful dream? "How dare you interrupt me!" She repeated. "No, you may not borrow my homework! Do your own work, for Pete's sake!" She cried, causing every head in the class to turn in their direction.

Mr. Kawena, the class's teacher, frowned and walked over to the boy who had so rudely interrupted Alice. "Is there a problem, Mr. Hawkins?" The boy scowled, his ponytail swishing as he turned to Alice. "No problem, Sir."

"Oh yes, there is, Mister!"Alice called. "He tried to take my homework!" The boy scowl turned even deeper and his blue eyes blazed in fury at Alice. Everybody was watching Alice and the boy, except Anastasia, who seemed to not be looking at Alice.

"Jim, see me after class. The rest of you are dismissed." Mr. Kawena waved his tan hand towards the door, and the class slowly filed out the tall wooden door. Jim, the boy who was so mad at Alice, shoved past her, saying something that sounded like: "That crazy witch!" But Alice didn't hear him correctly.

Anastasia was soon at her side, her eyes wide. "Alice, what just happened back there?! You don't snitch on someone! This is high school!"

"But he made me stop my dream about Chessie and Dinah talking. Dinah was drinking tea just like a lady, while Chessie wouldn't stop gabbing about the Tweedles." Alice sighed. She didn't see Anastasia's incredulous stare, or her sighing as she walked away from Alice.

Alice headed to the Cafeteria, a scene of Chessie, in a ridiculous pink and purple suit, sitting in a tree. _Why Alice, I know the perfect story for your Creative Writing Class._

_Oh, really? _Alice asked.

_Yes. I'm so sure you'll love it. It's about a walrus and a carpenter…_

* * *

**A/N:**** This chapter was SO much fun to write. I'm sorry if it's boring, or if you don't like the story, but not everybody can have a dramatic, romantic story. It is high school, after all. I just love the awkward love triangle (or is it a square?) between Peter, Tiger Lily, Tinker Bell, and Wendy. It was a lot of fun to write. And onto to Alice. She is just wonderful. She is crazy, and I've decided to take several liberties with the story.**

**This is my first tentative chapter with more than one POV, do you guys like it? Be honest... :)**

**QOTD: Which is your favorite character? Who do you want to hear from again? Who do you WANT to hear from? Leave your input in the comments, or PM me! Ciao for now!**


	12. Who Will be the Fairest One of All?

"Ready girls?!" Helen called enthusiastically, plastering a smile on her face. "One, two three!" Helen waved her pom-poms in the air, signaling the beginning of their routine.

Helen loved thinking while she was in cheerleading; it was about the only time when she could do it freely without some snarky boy telling her beauty queens shouldn't think so much. Under the cover of concentrating on the choreography, Helen thought about her issues. And on her mind, on a fine September day, Helen was troubled about one thing: the "Fairest One of All" Prom Queen contest.

Helen had competed in the school dance Prom Queen contest since she had arrived at school since she was in freshmen, and was always slimly beaten by one girl. Aphrodite Venus. The girl was popular, loved by all the school, who she seemed to have seduced with her dazzling blue eyes and trim figure. She could be a model. Everyone came to her with relationship problems, and in the end, it won her the title of "Fairest One of All'.

The problem was that Aphrodite, along with being Helen's rival, was her best friend. Helen and Aphrodite lived a few towns away outside of school, they both lived in the Los Angeles Area, and they got along fine. But when the beginning of the year rolled around, Helen had to put on her sickly sweet face for Aphrodite, and try to win the contest during the Winter Dance in mid-December. The Dance had been confirmed this year when the Party Planning Committee actually got members, and the date was set to December 18.

Aphrodite always won, and their friendship lasted through the rest of the year. But this year could be Helen's year. She had always been a competitive spirit, and desperately wanted to beat Aphrodite just to show that Helen was her equal. This was Aphrodite's last year, so Helen could win, and she could just walk away from their friendship, as Aphrodite was going to college the next year.

Helen Troy just had to overthrow the beauty queen of school.

She led the team of the girls through jumps, somersaults, and pyramids, and the practice seemed to last forever. As soon as it was over, Helen almost collapsed on the bench, exhausted.

Being the first Junior cheerleading captain is much more difficult than Helen expected it to be, Helen thought, as she brushed a loose strand of brown hair out of her face. She took a sip of water, massaging her sore legs, all the while saying 'good job' to the people who did poorly and personal compliments to people who did well.

It was much, much more difficult. Helen, in her free time, had to choreograph moves with the coach, Ms. De Vil, schedule all her other activities around football games and practices, and had to keep an above B+ average to stay captain. It was only the third week.

Helen knew she looked like a mess when she was done with a particularly hard practice; her chocolate-colored hair was falling out of her curled ponytail, her usual immaculate eye makeup was smudging, and her lipstick was smeared. Helen pulled out her mirror and focused on touching herself up; she _always _had to look good in order to get the student's votes.

In a few minutes, the straggling cheerleaders were gone, and Helen walked across the field to the locker room, swinging her blue and white pom-poms. Helen checked her phone for the time; it was now 5:06, so Helen had about twenty-five minutes before dinner started.

Despite her looks, Helen had smarts. She always calculated how much time she had until her next event, planned out her week every Sunday, and passed every class with flying colors. And, on top of that, she was running for Student Body President and had a smoking hot boyfriend. Helen knew that she was the most well-off girl in the school.

When Helen was done with her shower and entering the gleaming cafeteria, she sat next to her two closest friends- Aphrodite and Menelaus, her boyfriend. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she sat down in her chair, but was pulled into conversation by Aphrodite.

"Have you set your campaign for the Fairest?" Aphrodite asked, her eyes gleaming, a bubble-gum sweet smile on her face. Helen slapped that smile on her face; for that was the smile that told the other that their competition was on.

"Of course, Aph!" Helen's voice was much higher than it usually was; a side effect of the smile. "I'm thinking of going with a butt-kicking heroine theme like Katniss, you know?"

That was a lie. Helen was planning to go with a theme of a winter goddess, like a snowflake gracefully floating to the ground. It was sure to be a hit what with it being a Winter Dance.

"That's a good idea!" Aphrodite chirped as she smiled and winked at a group of freshmen boys. It was the popular boys, their leader being a caramel-skinned boy with a dashing smile, flanked by a raven-haired boy. Helen rolled her eyes, but she too turned around and waggled her fingers at the boys. They seemed to take it as an invite, and came to their table.

Helen heard Menelaus grumble, and she squeezed his hand. He was a man of few words and didn't really like socializing, but he was the captain of the soccer team and a sweet guy.

"Hey, Aphrodite," the dazzling-smiled boy greeted, and winked at Helen. He had a strange lilting accent, one that wasn't British, or American. Was it another type of European accent? He reached his hand forward, introducing himself as Naveen, from Maldonia.

"Maldonia? Where is that?" Helen laughed, amused by the boy's cockiness and swagger.

"It's a small, modest country in southern Europe. Too small to be on the maps." Naveen shrugged, although he sounded quite proud of his country. Helen strongly suspected that he was very rich. "Ah, where are my manners?" Naveen cried. "Helen, Aphrodite, Menelaus, this is Eric Anderson."

Aphrodite smiled. "Oh, you're the boy who almost drowned, right?"

Eric blushed, obviously embarrassed at almost dying in a school pool of all places, saying, "Yeah."

"Do you know who saved you?" Menelaus asked, interested in something for a chance.

"Uh, a girl in my grade. She had red hair. I don't know her name. No one seems to know her." Eric said, staring at the ground. Aphrodite made a noise of pity that Helen translated to boredom.

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you! Helen and I were just going to the rest room. If you'll excuse us." Aphrodite said, and half-dragged Helen to the restroom, her arm hooked in Helen's elbow.

"Ugh, freshmen." She muttered in Helen's ear as they checked their phone in front of the mirror. "Do you want to take a selfie?"

"Sure," Helen laughed, although she didn't really want to. She was getting quite sick of Aphrodite. Nevertheless, she took a duck-faced photo and posted it on Instagram, with the caption, _Every Brunette needs a blonde best friend_!

Or a blonde rival, Helen thought darkly as she stuck on her sickly-sugary-sweet smile.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello, my lovelies! Two things: **

**1. I'm SO sorry for the long update! I've been so busy with school that just started, I've had cross country after school, and I've had some serious writer's block. On that note, I'm sorry about the kind of short chapter- but I wrote all I wanted to.**

**2. Thank you for over 1000 views! when I first started, I was like, ERMAGAWSH, thirty views! Haha, silly me. This means so much to me that somebody has been reading my story, liked it, and want to hear more. You have no idea how much this all means to me. I'm so happy I got a positive feedback, because writing is my passion.**

**A huge shoutout to Ariel Leilani, who has been a great follower and reviewed so much! It means a lot!**

**Hopefully expect another update soon!**


End file.
